Lluvia
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Durante un aciago tiempo, Soi Fong entrena bajo la lluvia...


**Disclaimer: ***Modo grabadora:on* Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia. *Modo grabadora:off*

**Advertencia:** Este one-shot es emo. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo reescribí porque no terminaba de agradarme, de todas las versiones, ésta es la que más me gusta y más completa está. Aunque sigo pensando que falta algo XD Así que, avisados quedáis.

Lo he revisado, pero si tiene faltas de ortografía o algo, disculpadme. Las corregiré más adelante.

* * *

**LLUVIA.**

Varias horas atrás el crepúsculo cayó sobre el Seireitei, trayendo consigo una aparente sensación de quietud. Debido a las compactas nubes del cielo, la oscuridad se cernía por todos sus rincones, evitando así que la luz de la Luna proporcionara algún resquicio de claridad. Una noche de tinieblas comenzaba.

No obstante, éstos hechos eran irrelevantes para una chica en particular que permanecía estoica, en el centro de un claro. Una vez más se encontraba allí. Tras otro duro día, en el que había realizado todas las tareas que se le habían encomendado e incluso, la habían vuelto a reprender por golpear a varios compañeros que se atrevieron a llamar a... a... a llamarla traidora. Desde su partida, ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. Apretó los puños.

La joven, con el rostro cabizbajo y los hombros hundidos parecía indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Incluso a las nubes que cubrían el cielo amenazando con descargar una intensa tormenta. A pesar del inminente aguacero, no le importó seguir allí parada, observando la nada. Su entrenamiento había acabado, pero se negaba a marcharse. Por su rostro se deslizaban varias gotas de sudor debido al intenso entrenamiento que se había impuesto.

Una solitaria gota de lluvia le golpeó inclemente en la cabeza. Fue el inicio. A esa solitaria gota, le siguieron varias más provocando un suave repiqueteo. No obstante, ese apacible sonido se transformó en un tronador estruendo cuando, minutos después, la tormenta se desató. El ruido de las gotas al chocar inmisericordes contra el suelo, los árboles o ella misma era el único sonido que se escuchaba y aún así, lo sentía distante, alejado de sí.

Estaba empapada. Las ropas que llevaba habían cogido tanta agua que empezaban a pesar. Por su rostro cabizbajo surcaban miles de gotas, deslizándose lentamente, cayendo hasta llegar al suelo embarrizado. Sus hombros seguían hundidos y su mirada no se despegaba de sus pies. Sus ojeras eran más que evidentes, y es que desde hacía un tiempo no sabía lo que significaba dormir, ocasionando que su estado de ánimo cambiara de forma brusca.

Su comportamiento se había vuelto huraño, arisco y hasta cruel. No pensó que se convertiría en alguien así, pero sin ella a su lado... Suspiró. Debía dejar de pensar así. Sencillamente no lo merecía, de ninguna de las formas. Se había marchado, sin despedirse, sin dar motivos. Simplemente se fue. Rompió con todo. La abandonó.

Apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente hasta que le comenzó a doler. Sus músculos, agotados, clamaban por un descanso. Desoyendo las quejas de su dolorido cuerpo, con pesadez, elevó su mano derecha hasta la altura de su hombro. Colocó su palma hacia el cielo y con un giro de muñeca hacia la izquierda comenzó con una serie de movimientos que tenía grabados a fuego en su corazón. Iniciando de nuevo su entrenamiento.

Una intensa angustia oprimía su pecho. Sin importar lo que hiciera, ese sentimiento seguía ahí anclado. No supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar, de nuevo. Tampoco se notaba demasiado debido a las gotas de lluvia que, cómplices con su dolor, lo ocultaban y pareciera que sólo eran algunas de dichas gotas recorriendo su cara. Sin embargo, para un ojo experto no serviría pues, la hinchazón y rojez de sus ojos la delataba.

No obstante, se esforzaba por no llorar delante de nadie. Debía ser fuerte, o al menos aparentarlo. Cuando se encontraba sola, en su habitación o en aquel claro, mudo testigo de sus entrenamientos y de su dolor, dejaba salir todo lo que guardaba en su pecho. Por cada golpe que lanzaba al aire una gruesa lágrima se deslizaba por la totalidad de su mejillas.

Sabía que sus compañeros murmuraban, era inevitable. También era consciente de las miradas curiosas, perspicaces, recelosas e incluso misericordiosas de las que era diana. Era bien sabido su estrecha relación. Por eso para algunos el que la dejara atrás, significaba una ruptura. Aunque para otros pocos, era totalmente lo contrario, tratándose de un acto de protección y muestra de afecto.

Para ella, uno y otro, le daban igual. No era precisamente tonta y en más de una ocasión los había oído. Pero como pasaba en todos los lugares a los que llegaba, el silencio reinaba cuando la veían y todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Por lo que elevaba el rostro y seguía caminando, ignorándolos. La realidad era que se había marchado, abandonándola sin media palabra, traicionando a la Soul Society. Convirtiéndose en una traidora.

Los primeros días fueron realmente horribles. No sabía como dirigir su vida sin ella a su lado. Se había vuelto completamente dependiente de aquella mujer. Eso conllevó, el lamentable estado al que llegó. Durante aquellas largas horas en las que permanecía en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza y sollozando por su partida, el cruel pensamiento de volverse tan minúscula que llegara a desaparecer la invadía continuamente. No probó bocado en días, a penas dormía y las pocas horas que lo lograba le asaltaba la misma pesadilla.

Salía corriendo detrás suya y paraba a los tres pasos de esa imponente figura. "Esto ya lo he vivido antes" pensaba con desazón conocedora de lo que pasaría a continuación. La esbelta mujer morena se situaba frente a ella, a lo lejos, siempre inalcanzable, la instaba a llegar a su lado. Mientras, ella sólo podía observarla desde la inmensa distancia que las separaba. Por más que intentara acercarse, sólo era otro fracaso. En realidad, nunca estuvo cerca.

Después se despertaba sola, en su cama, sudorosa, jadeante, temblando y no podía refrenar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos mientras dormía. Sollozaba por largo rato, hasta llegar casi el amanecer. Haciendo acopio del poco orgullo que le quedaba, se ponía el uniforme de shinigami y mantenía en orden la segunda división.

Lanzó un grito desesperado, cargado de la mezcla de emociones que sentía, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el pasto verde que se encontraba empapado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó. Dolía. Sentía como cada día que pasaba se iba volviendo más insensible, cayendo en una espiral, de la que sabía no podría salir fácilmente. Sus sollozos sacudieron violentamente su cuerpo, provocando que temblara no sólo debido al frío. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen sin ningún reparo.

Golpeó la tierra con el puño repetidas veces, con toda la rabia contenida, en un vano intento por sofocar el lacerante dolor que se había instaurado en su pecho y no la abandonaba. Sintió como la tierra cedía bajo su puño, como algunas hebras le salpicaban en la cara cuando lo levantaba para volverlo a hundir. Golpeó encolerizada, como si aquello realmente pudiera aliviar un poco su carga, cegándose por la ira. Golpeó el suelo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

- Lo prometiste. - Susurró quedamente antes de asestar un nuevo golpe.

Y el eco de su promesa correspondida resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, provocando que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente, pero no cesó. Sus pensamientos la traicionaron y volvió a repasar los últimos días que habían estado juntas. Parecía que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, se marchó sin darle alguna explicación dejándola sola y desamparada. Lo que provocaba que se preguntara si en algún momento llegó a importarle, aumentando el dolor físico que le recorría el pecho.

Su felicidad y su sonrisa dependían de ella, fue algo de lo que se percató tras su partida. Desconocía lo que significaba el sentimiento que sólo ella despertaba. No obstante, prefirió no reparar demasiado en ello y disfrutar de las horas que pasaba a su lado. Soñaba con llegar a ser un día su igual, aunque pareciera absurdo, porque su deseo era protegerla. Quiso pensar que podría llegar a pasar.

Todas las mañanas, aún en la cama, suplicaba porque su realidad fuera una cruel pesadilla de la que despertaría y así, podría volver a verla, con su alegre sonrisa. Sin embargo, no era así, provocando que su estado de ánimo empeorase. No sabía que hacer sin ella a su lado, cómo soportarlo. La mezcla de sentimientos era tal que la ahogaban e incluso, confundían. El vacío que dejó su partida. La sensación de abandono al dejarla atrás. La pérdida de lo que quería proteger. La frustración por no haber hecho algo. La calidez que sólo ella despertaba en su pecho. El recuerdo de todos sus momentos juntas. El dolor de la mezcla de todas las anteriores. Una espiral de sentimientos que se repetía una y otra vez sin poder abandonarlos.

Junto a ellos las preguntas, que no obtendrían respuesta, se acumulaban. La culpa la carcomía, ocasionando que pensara que hizo algo que provocó su marcha. Aún conociendo ciertos detalles, seguía torturándose. Miles de motivos cruzaban por su cabeza, pero, al final terminaban repitiéndose. Se cuestionaba si hizo algo mal por lo que se enfadara, o si se cansó de protegerla, de tener que cargar con ella a dónde fueran. Aunque la pregunta que más se repetía, sin lugar a dudas, era "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la llevó con ella?" La angustia de no saberlo la reconcomía por dentro. Cesó de golpear el suelo y dejó caer sus hombros.

Añoraba sus caricias y extrañaba sus bromas. Su risa y la forma tan particular que tenía para convencerla de llevar a cabo las tareas. Deseaba encontrar de nuevo aquellos orbes dorados fijos en ella y sentir cómo sus mejillas ardían. Ansiaba poder captar de nuevo su aroma. Mientras sus labios le susurraban al oído cómo debería realizar el golpe y sus manos sobre las suyas le indicaban el movimiento a realizar. Se tomaba por ilusa, porque albergaba la esperanza de volver a verla, que apareciera de nuevo en su vida inundándola de luz con su sonrisa. Extinguiendo todo el dolor que albergaba su quebrado corazón. Aunque era consciente de que se trataba de un necio anhelo.

Quiso odiarla, para que doliera menos y evitar que fuera tan agónico. Necesitaba canalizar todos aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban y mezclaban sin orden alguno tras su marcha. Sin embargo, sabía que no era así. Lo que realmente sentía era miedo disfrazado de resentimiento. Temía no poder seguir sin ella, no poder afrontarlo. Aún así, albergaba el deseo de volver a verla, sólo una vez más.

- Maldita seas... Shihouin... Yoruichi... - Pronunció compungida, con los labios temblando mientras las lágrimas caían desde su rostro hasta el suelo como si de gotas de lluvia se tratase.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
